Give A Little
by bubblegumballet
Summary: When Izzabelle Hall catches her boyfriend and best friend together, she doesn't cry, but she does move. She moves to a Florida boarding school. When her new school newspaper hires her and her three friends on as advice columnists, will she give a little?


Page | 4

"Can you believe Mrs. Collins?" Cindy, my best friend, asked as we exited our French teacher's room. Cindy was upset because she had failed our quiz bringing her grade from a B to a C.

"I told you to study," I responded as she stuck her tongue out at me. I felt from behind me a set of fingers running up my spine. I turned around and continued to walk backwards, but saw my boyfriend Conrad walking behind me. "Hey," I said stopping and giving him a hug. When I attempted to kiss him he turned his head and I caught his cheek, which made me give him a quizzical look.

"No time sorry, I have a question for my math teacher, gotta run babe, bye," he said and exited into the Algebra 1 classroom.

"So how's that all going?" Cindy asked winking.

"Eh, he's been distant for a few weeks now," I answered with a shrug even though I was confused as heck about him.

"Oh shoot!" she said after digging through her purse. I gave her a quizzical look and she answered. "I left my phone in the cubby under the table. I'll see you at lunch ok?" she asked and I nodded. She ran off and I realized that I still had her backpack, from when we first walked out of the class room. I groaned before turning around and running back to the French classroom. Inside the door was not what I expected.

Inside the door sitting on the table were Cindy and Conrad…making out. Right when they saw me Cindy gasped and Conrad pushed her away. "Why don't I try a little algebra; babe," I said mocking him. "You plus Cindy, does so not equal you and me," I said dropping Cindy's bag and shoved open the door. Behind me I heard footsteps and felt a tug on my elbow spinning me around.

"You can't run Izzy, we discovered this last year in gym, remember?" she said as I yanked my arm out of her hold.

"I told you that in the fourth grade, remember?" I said mocking her. "How could you do this?!" I almost yelled in her face. "What happened to you disserve so much better than that?! Was it all a lie?! Is that all our friendship is?!" I asked looking at her and waiting for an answer which I didn't receive. Conrad had yet to even come out into the hallway, so I was pretty sure about the answer to all my questions. "I can't believe you would do this to me, you've turned into my worse fear, a bitch," I said and turned on one heel.

"Well if you weren't such a prude Conrad and I would have even started this," she responded as quickly as a baseball being thrown. I stopped and looked at her for a second before realizing it wasn't even worth it. So out I walked. I walked out of the school, out onto the sidewalk where rain was pouring down. It might look like I was crying, but in reality I wasn't. And I wasn't ever going to cry over him, well not Conrad himself, but all the boys that had broken me.

So it took me fifteen minutes to get back to my house, where my mother was sitting relaxing on her one day off from work. My dad was due back from Maine in two days, and my mom was taking one of her fifty vacation days she's been conserving. When I entered she knew something was wrong because a, I was home way before school even got out, and b I was soaking wet if I had been in a good mood or even feeling sick and had idiotically walked home I would have put on my jacket. So the instant I set foot in the kitchen I was wrapped in a towel and hugged at the same time.

"What's wrong? Who'd you get in a fight with? Is anything broken?!" she said frantically scanning my body for any harm.

"No mom, I didn't get in a fight and nothings broken," I answered. It was true my heart wasn't shattered and it wasn't broken in two pieces like it should've been. I was truthfully ok, except for the fact that it felt like I had had a knife driven into my back.

"Then what's wrong honey? I know you you're too smart to skip school," she said sitting me down in a chair at the bar and starting to grab a glass and the pomegranate blueberry juice container.

"I caught Cindy and Conrad making out in the French class room," I answered taking the glass from her. She froze mid air and looked at me as if I had just told her that pigs were actually flying.

"Cindy and Conrad?" she asked making sure she'd heard right. I nodded and she still had the same look as she went about trying to find soup in the pantry. "Ok what happened next?"

"Well, I gave Conrad an Algebra lesson and called Cindy a bitch, so it's all good. I was thinking I could just avoid school for the next week and then transfer to St. Mary's," I said coolly with a shrug. My mother looked at me with a finally changed expression and said:

"No way am I sending you to a Christian private school. I get enough crap from your teachers as is about you being to free willed, that'd double fold if you went to a Christian school, let alone a private school." And with that that possibility was dismissed. I mumbled a fine before hopping off the bar stool and heading for the stairs. "That cup better come back down stairs before the end of today." I heard her call up the stairs as I reached the second floor landing.

Our house was simple, but brilliant. My mother loved bright colors so every room in the house was a vibrant shade of orange or yellow or blue or something along those lines. The landing looked out onto the foyer and my bedroom was on the adjacent wall to the stair case, so I turned left and walked straight in. there were four doors on the entire floor. My little sister Cassandra's room, my big brother Derek's room for whenever he came home from college, the bathroom door, and then my room. Unfortunately for us we all have to share one bathroom, which isn't bad considering one is a small child who hasn't discovered the wonders of long showers, and one is gone all but six weeks out of the year.

My room is the one room I actually got a say in. I had painted it a light shade of pink and orange, two walls pink, two walls orange. My bed was just a simple stand and headboard. The covers which kept me insanely warm during the freezing Oregon winters were red with black flowers. It seemed like seven thousand pillows were at the top, but really only six were, which is still a lot. On the opposite wall as my bed my desk with my laptop sat beeping. The screen was flashing an actually very recent video chat request. Seeing the name Noel I answered immediately, knowing she'd be helpful in deciphering my feelings.

When I hit the enter button a girl with long dark brown hair and bright blue eyes showed up. It wasn't Noel, but her best friend Sammy. "Hey Izzy!" she said with a giant smile.

"How'd you get Noel's computer?" I asked sitting down in my computer chair at my desk.

"Some proper persuasion," she said smirking mischievously. She moved the screen to show the bedroom door locked and noel's key hanging on the hook next to it, while bangs could be heard.

"Sounds more like by tricking her," I responded as she fixed the computer screen. She nodded in response. "Well sorry Sam, but I gotta talk to Noel badly," I said and she looked at me with her puppy dog eyes. "Sorry, now let her in." at my order she sighed and got up complying with my request. A second later Sammy and a new girl with just as long light brunette hair and brown eyes came into the picture. The new girl was my cousin Noel, also one of my best friends.

"Hey Izzy! What's up?" she asked as she elbowed Sammy so she could see. She then read my eyes and could see something went wrong. "Ok what happened at school, you wouldn't be at home this early a, and b your eyes give you away," she told me with a semi worried look.

"You know what sucks? Catching your boyfriend and best friend making out in the classroom you were just in," I said and she froze and dropped her smile. "So I came home, in the pouring rain, hence why I'm soaked and I feeling like I should be crying, but I just can't. Is that wrong?" I asked returning to my seat after getting up and pacing behind it.

"Well did you expect it to happen?" Sammy asked. I shrugged but nodded in the process. "Then no. you don't need to cry. It's a lot worse when you have hints then when it actually comes about." Her sentence was confusing, but made some sense. It was weird to hear her give good advice though, she was more of the cheer up person and Noel was the advice giver.

"Hey guys!" I heard and saw the two look towards the door. I knew the voice and could tell it was Lily's. A second later a red haired blue eyed fair skinned girl appeared on the screen behind Sammy and Noel. "Hey Izzy," she said with a wave I smiled back.

"So what do I do? I can't really go back to school can I?" I asked looking at each face.

"What?" Lily asked and noel told her that I had caught my best friend with my boyfriend. "Wha-" She suddenly stopped short as she got what they were saying. "Oh," she said and looked down. "You know I actually came here after that happened to me," she offered. "You could transfer here," she answered and I laughed.

"Isn't there like a mile long application process for this school?" I pointed out.

"Which you've already got filled out," Noel reminded me. "All you have to do is mail them," she pointed out and I shrugged. "Come on you and your mom have talked about this forever," she told me and Sammy and Lily gave me that there's no excuse for not coming look.

"I couldn't just leave my mom alone," I defended my case, or more like covered the really worry of rejection from the school.

"She would have Cas, Derek, when he's home, and your dad," Sammy answered. It felt like they were taking turns hitting me.

"Plus all her country club friends," Lily said hitting double, pointing out that alone is the last thing my mom will be and that we had the money for the school. Muffled shouts were heard from the outside of the door. "We gotta go Izzy."

"Think about," Noel said as I waved slightly goodbye. She shut off her webcam, leaving my screen black. At that point in time I realized that I was still soaking wet from the rain and had dripped and created a giant puddle under my desk. After wiping up the water and showering, I sat on my bed with the television playing in the background. In front of me was the packet that contained every piece of the application. Out was merely one piece of paper, which I had yet to sign. I had been waiting to signing it when I was positive that I was going to go if I got accepted.

"I wanna go," I said placing the paper on the coffee table in front of my mother signed. She looked at the paper and then at me.


End file.
